


Words Like Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst Prompt of the Day, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oral Report, School, Stutterer!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blangstpromptoftheday:<br/>Date: December 31, 2013<br/>Prompt: Blaine stutters and is nervous about an oral report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble that I wrote. Enjoy.

To say that he was nervous was a understatement. Blaine was 99% sure he was going to need the spare boxers and slacks in his locker.  
See… For some strange reason, Mrs. Collins thinks that if you can sing, you manage to give a oral report. But thing is that Blaine loved to sing, but speaking was another thing. To be blunt, Blaine Devon Anderson stuttered.

To this day, he could still here them make fun of him, calling him Baby,retard, Porky Pig .. Hell he could not even get his name out. So he withdrew. From 1st grade on, he just wrote essays instead of reports. It worked. Yeah, he sat though years and years of his dad telling him to stop being such a baby, and his mother driving him to speech therapy in hopes that it would work. But despite all that the only time he could get anything out with out stuttering was when he was singing. But along comes Mrs. Collins and her theory that a junior in high school should be give a speech on what is currently in the news. So Mrs. Collins’ theory was flawed.  
Blaine was lost in thought on the way to his death ( or so it seemed).

" Dude, are you ok?" Sam interjected as they walked in to American Government Class.

" Can you sing something p-pretty at my funeral " Blaine whimpered out. " I-I-I’m not ready for th-this. W-Why on earth would she w-w-want me to give a sp-speech."

" Because it’s part of the class?" Sam offered up. " I’m not saying that you faked this, but how can your sing clearly but not speak?’

“You use different muscles when you sing.” came from the back of the classroom.

“Kurt, w-what are you doing here? Th- this is your free period, you should be w- working on your college applications . ” Blaine choked out.

“And let you one of the hardest things ever, well for you, without a couple of friendly faces to look at? Never. ”

“You r-really should not ha-have to do th-that. If only y-you had a nor-nor-normal boyfriend —”

“Stop that. I love you. You are just as normal as anyone else. I don’t want to hear you talk about yourself that way.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and pulled him to sit. “Now the bell is about to ring. You are going to give this speech, it will be fine, and then we are going to go get pizza for lunch.

The bell rang. Blaine was still nervous, but he knew that it would be ok.


End file.
